Más alla
by ArhaThenar
Summary: Despues de la batalla final en tre Fuuma y Kamui, este ultimo muere y como toda alma debe ir a la sociedad de almas; sin embargo el jovén dragón no es cualquier alma, es "el poder de la majestad de los dioses".
1. Chapter 1

Como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, aquí está el pago de mi apuesta. (Lo que me recuerda que no vuelvo a apostar al equipo contrario)

Como siempre la letra pequeña:

Ni Bleach, ni mucho menos X, me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo hago esto por pagar una apuesta y por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

Para la trama del fic (Y para mayor facilidad mía) tomare en cuenta el final del anime de X, ya que el manga esta inconcluso (aunque más adelante pueda poner algunas referencias del manga) y para Bleach, hare de cuenta que después de la pelea con Aizen, Ichigo no perdió sus poderes.

.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologo

Estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar  
>aquí no hay aire pero al fin podre llegar<br>Mas allá  
>espero un sol que me llevara<br>sin temer volar  
>donde un sueno es realidad<p>

Sintió como la espada que Fuuma empuñaba le atravesaba poco a poco, rompiendo a su paso la piel como si de simple papel se tratase, sintió como músculos y huesos eran rotos, para finalmente sentir como su corazón al fin era atravesado. La sangre, su sangre, escurría sobre la hoja de la shinken que su otrora mejor amigo sostenía. No supo si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, solo era consciente de la expresión en el rostro de su estrella gemela, una expresión tan poco fuera de lo común. Él la persona a la que una vez considero su mejor amigo, en quien confiaba ciegamente, le miraba como si no fuera nada, menos que una piedra y a su vez podía percibir cierto atisbo de dolor, en esa tan enigmática expresión.

Fue así que lo entendió, supo cual era su deber, al fin comprendió lo que su madre, Kotori y Hinoto trataron de decirle. Supo lo que tenía que hacer por todas esas personas que habían confiado en él, por quienes habían muerto por su causa, pero sobre todo por la persona que tenía enfrente, por Fuuma.

Reunió toda la energía que aún le quedaba y al fin pudo lograrlo; levanto una Kekkai, pero no cualquiera. Su Kekkai, su deseo por proteger a las personas que amaba, fue capaz de restablecer aquellos que ya habían caído, logro regenerar lo que estaba roto.

Miro a Fuuma, quizás por última vez, y supo que su deseo se cumplió. Frente a él estaba nuevamente su mejor amigo, mirándole con una tristeza infinita. Quiso decirle que no se preocupara por él, que estaría bien, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle como cuando eran niños, tratar de trasmitirle con ese último gesto lo mucho que lo quería; que si el precio por traerlo de vuelta era su vida, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo mil veces si fuera necesario; todo con tal de que él viviera y que fuera feliz. Fuuma pareció atenderlo puesto que también le sonreía con tristeza. Comprendió que a él le dolería su partida, pero no era un hasta nunca, era un hasta pronto.

"Vida, nada te debo, vida nada me debes, vida estamos en paz*". Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad total que viene con la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El seireitei era un completo caos, bueno más de lo normal. Ese último año, la sociedad de almas se había convertido en la antesala del caos total. La mayoría de los shinigamis, estaban en activo, viajando constantemente al mundo de los vivos; incluso los capitanes y tenientes eran requeridos constantemente en el mundo humano. La mayoría iban a un lugar en específico: Tokio.

La capital prácticamente se había caído a pedazos en el transcurso de este último año y la cantidad de víctimas mortales era apabullante. Los hollows asolaban por doquier tratando de devorar esas almas, incluso algunos shinigamis reportaban la presencia de algunos menos grande, en las zonas con mayor número de muertos. La sociedad de almas hacia todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio y evitar que este cayera.

Incluso él, Ichigo Kurosaki, fue requerido por los escuadrones de la guardia para enfrentar la situación que estaban viviendo. Como si la situación en su casa no fuera critica también. La pequeño clínica familiar estaba a su máximo de capacidad, con heridos que eran enviados desde Tokio. Su viejo, hermanas y él mismo, llevaban varios días de arduo trabajo atendiendo a las personas, que habían sobrevivido a la ola de terremotos que azotaran a la capital. Le sorprendía en sobremanera la capacidad que se padre tenía para organizar y atender a los heridos. Se había coordinado de manera sorprendente con el padre de Ishida para canalizar a su hospital a los más graves, aun cuando el propio hospital estaba a reventar.

Eso le recordaba que su amigo de gafas no estaba mejor que él, ya que desde el último terremoto y que él fuera requerido en Tokio, por el creciente aumento de hollows en la zona, la seguridad de Karakura recaía en el chico de cabellos azulados, agregando el hecho de que también ayudaba en el hospital como voluntario al igual que Inoe y Chad.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, mientras esperaba a que Rukia y Renji, estuvieran listos para dirigirse nuevamente a la zona devastada. Ambos tenían que dejar su informe, en sus respectivos escuadrones, antes de partir una vez más. Él por ser un shinigami sustituto, estaba exento de realizar el tan molesto papeleo.

-¡Hey Ichigo! ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto la chica pelinegra que llegaba en esos momentos – Partiremos en cuanto Renji y Nii-sama terminen de dar instrucciones a su escuadrón –

-Yo llevo esperándolos mucho tiempo, claro que estoy listo – Dijo el chico pelinaranja - ¿A dónde irá Byakuya? Es raro que él salga del seireitei. El sitio a donde fue designado debe ser un caos total –

-Mmm Nii-sama irá con nosotros – Contesto Rukia – Más bien nosotros iremos con Nii-sama, seremos su apoyo –

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que su apoyo? – Pregunto Ichigo

-Nii-sama irá por un alma en especifico – aclaro y antes de que él pudiera preguntar agrego – Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, debemos evitar a toda costa que los hollows se hagan con esa alma. Y es muy probable que los menos grande, incluso algún arrancar, este más que dispuesto en hacerse con él –

Lo dicho por su amiga solo acrecentó la curiosidad de Ichigo. ¿Qué clase de persona seria aquella que ameritaba, que un capitán de la categoría de Byakuya fuera al mundo humano por su alma? ¿Por qué hasta un arrancar se arriesgaría a salir de Hueco Mundo, por una sola alma?

Al parecer pronto contestaría a aquellas preguntas, Byakuya y Renji caminaban directo a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siiiiii, después de varias fallas técnicas, por fin subo este nuevo fanfic.

Aquí está el prologo tal como lo pediste Vero, (algo corto para mi gusto pero bueno, prologo corto y capítulos largos)

Se aceptan criticas buenas y malas, así como tomatazos y todo aquello que les sobre.

Nos leemos el domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **

Como siempre la letra pequeña:

Esto es un YAOI, entiéndase como relación chicoxchico, hombrexhombre y anexas, así que por favor homofóbicos adstenganse de leer esto.

No, ni Bleach ni X1999 me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esto para pagar una apuesta (Alemania me fallo T_T)

"_Tengo ganas de gritar  
>y mi boca está cerrada<br>no tenía nada que ocultar  
>y nadie me ocultaba nada<br>Hay algo mas o algo menos  
>me da igual lo mal lo bueno<br>dejar morir/dejar vivir"_

_La ley, Más allá._

Capítulo I

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba sorprendido, aunque su rostro siguiera igual de inexpresivo, por la devastación que vieran, solo salir de la puerta que conectaba el mundo humano con la sociedad de almas. Sabía muy bien él porque se encontraban en esos momentos en ese lugar en específico. Rukia y Renji solo sabían lo necesario y Kurosaki no tenia porque saberlo, de hecho estaba seguro que de hacerlo; el chico pelinaranja, empezaría con sus quejas y reclamos. Solo tenía que controlarlo lo suficiente, antes de que el Hueco Mundo se les fuera encima, por lo que la presencia del chico era necesaria.

-Vaya, esto parece zona de guerra – comento Ichigo – lo único que queda en pie es la Torre de Tokio y el Edifico de Gobierno –

Efectivamente, ellos se encontraban flotando enfrente de la torre, desde donde podían divisar gran parte de Tokio. La gran mayoría de los edificios ya habían colapsado y los que aun quedaban en pie pronto caerían si los mensajeros ganaban. Todo dependía de los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos? – Preguntó Kurosaki, al ver a dos muchachos, uno alto y otro bajo, en un entrepaño de la torre – No creo que con tanto terremoto, la Torre sea segura –

-Ellos no son humanos comunes Ichigo. – Respondió Renji – Necesitan estar ahí –

-Estas de broma, solo son un par de estudiantes de preparatoria no creo… - El chico humano cayo de pronto cuando noto que ambos muchachos comenzaban a pelear, con largas espadas.

-Lo ves te lo dije, Ichigo, no son humanos comunes – comento Abarai – ellos son los causantes de todo esto –

-¿A qué te refieres Renji? – Pregunto el pelinaranja

Abarai y su hermana le dirigieron una significativa mirada, como pidiéndole permiso, para poder explicárselo a Kurosaki. Él afirmo con la cabeza, tal vez con esa explicación podía mantener al chico distraído de los eventos que se desarrollaban en la Torre.

-Te lo explicare desde el principio baka – Dijo Rukia, al tiempo que sacaba su inseparable libreta de dibujo, junto a sus marcadores – Tokio al igual que Karakura, es una ciudad especial; en ella se construyeron varias barreras espirituales, que protegen al mundo. Estas son: los caminos y edificios del Distrito Shinjuku, la Línea Yamamote es una barrera lineal con centro en el Palacio Imperial, con la forma de la palma de Buda, Amanecer 60, que sostiene la fundación de Tokio y por último la Torre de Tokio. Cada una soporta una barrera mayor que evita que la Tierra estalle, literalmente. La serie de terremotos que han azotado Tokio, no son causados de forma natural, todos han sido provocados – Explico.

-¿Provocados? ¿Quieres decir, que toda esta destrucción pudo evitarse? – Pregunto Kurosaki

-Sí, pudo evitarse – Respondió Rukia y agrego al ver venir la replicad el pelinaranja – Pero no por nosotros Ichigo; lo que está pasando es una batalla que solo depende de un grupo de personas, los cuales tienen la capacidad de levantar y reforzar las barreras que ya existían a base de su poder espiritual. Estas personas son llamadas Dragones del Cielo o Sellos, su deber era evitar que las barreras cayeran –

-Pues que buen trabajo hicieron, solo queda en pie la Torre – Señalo Ichigo

-No es tan sencillo baka – señalo la pelinegra – Quienes están causando los terremotos son sus contrapartes, los Dragones de la Tierra o Mensajeros. Ellos han estado rompiendo las barreras. Cuando una barrera es rota, todo lo que está a su alrededor colapsa con ella –

-¿Y los Dragones del cielo no pueden impedirlo? – Interrumpió el chico humano – ¿No se supone que son los únicos que pueden levantar y reforzar las barreras? –

-Si lo son, pero al parecer no lo han logrado – Contesto Rukia – Escucha Ichigo, para romper una barrera levantada por un Dragón del Cielo, debes matar a quien la creo o dejarlo gravemente herido – Su hermana tomo aire y continuó con la explicación – Los dos chicos que están peleando en la última barrera que queda, son los respectivos líderes de los Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra, son Kamui –

-Aja ¿Y quién es el otro? – Pregunto Kurosaki, después de algunos segundos de que Rukia terminara la explicación

-Los dos son Kamui, Ichigo – Respondió Renji – Ese nombre tiene dos significados; Kamui "aquel que representa el poder de la majestad de los dioses" y "aquel que desafía el poder se la majestad de los dioses" –

-Muy bien ya entendí – Dijo Kurosaki - ¿A cuál de los dos tenemos que ayudar? –

-El problema es que no lo sabemos Ichigo – Respondió Rukia, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de Kurosaki – No sabemos quién de los dos es el líder de los Dragones del Cielo, ya que este aun ni puede levantar una barrera –

-¿Qué, como que no lo saben? – Grito el pelinaranja frustrado.

-Nuestras ordenes son las de llevar al seireitei a quien muera en esta batalla – Dijo Renji – y para evitar que interviniéramos, no nos dijeron como era el líder de los Dragones del Cielo –

-¡Demonios! – Exclamo Kurosaki, prestando atención a la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos – Pues espero que el Dragón del Cielo no sea, el chico al que le acaban de romper la espada –

Era una fortuna que solo él supiera que, precisamente al chico que acababa de perder la espada era el líder de los sellos, de lo contrario Kurosaki ya se hubiera lanzado a auxiliarlo.

Vieron como después de romper la espada se su contrincante, el muchacho alto hería al chico bajito y justo cuando lo iba a rematar, otro sujeto intervenía salvándolo de una muerte segura.

-¡Bien!, si están ayudando a ese chico es probable que él sea el Dragón del Cielo – Expreso el pelinaranja.

-¿Y si no lo es Kurosaki? – Lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que el chico humano fuera en su auxilio - ¿Y si es el Dragón de la Tierra? Lo cual es muy posible, dado que las demás barreras han sido rotas – Kurosaki frunció el ceño y apretaba sus puños no muy convencido de lo que él le decía. Al parecer ya no intervendría en nada.

Siguieron observando como el chico herido hacia frente a su atacante. Fue en ese momento en que el Dragón de la Tierra asesto el golpe final al sello; la Tierra tal como la conocían cambiaria para siempre.

Eso es lo que Byakuya Kuchiki pensaba, ya que no se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación. El Kamui de los Dragones del Cielo, con sus últimas fuerzas levanto una gran barrera que lo cubrió todo, consiguiendo fortalecer la que se hallaba en la Torre de Tokio y restaurando aquellas que ya habían caído. El mundo humano estaba a salvo.

-Demonios si era el Dragón del Cielo – Expreso Ichigo –Quizá aún hay tiempo de para salvarlo –

-Ya es tarde Ichigo – Dijo Rukia – Él está muriendo –

-No importa si lo llevamos con Inoe, ella tal vez pueda… -

-No tenemos tiempo para eso Kurosaki, por si no te has dado cuenta una garganta se está abriendo sobre nosotros – Dijo Byakuya con voz de mando – lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es evitar que los hollows devoren su alma –

Y como había pensado, el Hueco Mundo se les fue encima. Una horda de hollows se abalanzo sobre Kamui, cuyo cuerpo era sostenido por el otro chico. Utilizando su velocidad pudo llegar frente a los dos chicos y liberando a Zambumsakura creó un escudo de pétalos de cerezo en donde los hollows que se estrellaban en él, eran eliminados al instante

Al estar junto a los dos Kamui´s, noto que algo raro había pasado, puesto que ya no sentía el aura del Dragón de Tierra; esta se había esfumado, el muchacho alto solo despedía la esencia de un humano común. Esto aunado al hecho que lloraba y le pedía perdón al chico que acababa de herir de muerte. Pronto el sujeto que había ayudado al Dragón del cielo, llego a hasta donde ellos se encontraban, susurro algo al oído del muchacho que lloraba y este cayo inconsciente a su lado.

-Has venido por él, verdad – Afirmo el único humano que quedaba consiente, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de diferente color, que le miraba con una gran tristeza.

-Si – Se limito a contestar al tiempo en que notaba como el alma de Kamui, se desprendía de su cuerpo y la cadena que los unía se rompía. Tomo el alma mientras los ataques de los hollows se hacían más fuertes. Fue consciente de que ya no solo estos salían por la garganta, los Menos Grande empezaban a salir por esta, tenían que apurarse.

-Rukia, pide que abran la puerta, Abarai, Kurosaki; debemos encargarnos de los menos – Ordeno.

Su hermana hizo lo que pidió. En menos de un minuto la puerta estaba abierta tomo a Kamui entre sus brazos, dispuesto a dárselo a la pelinegra y que ambos atravesaran asía el seireitei, mientras Abarai, Kurosaki y él, se desasían de los Menos Grande, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Espera, deberías llevártela también – Dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía la espada que portara el otro Kamui – Ya no es necesaria en este mundo – Dudo por un momento pero tomo la espada, la Shinken

No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió donde su hermana se encontraba, junto a ella, estaba la capitana Unohana del cuarto escuadrón, quien había atravesado la puerta para auxiliarlos en caso de encontrarse heridos.

-¿Su alma esta herida? – Pregunto Unohana.

-No, solo esta inconsciente – Respondió al tiempo que lo dejaba a su cuidado y le daba la espada a Rukia. – Toma, deben llevarlo de inmediato al seireitei, antes de que más menos salgan de la garganta – Ambas mujeres asintieron y se apresuraron a entrar.

Se dirigió a donde su teniente y el Shinigami sustituto se encontraban, ambos habían liberado sus respectivos bankai y se deshacían de los menos grande. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la torre, donde se encontraban el otro Kamui y el pelinegro; se sorprendió al ver como este último se las arreglaba bastante bien con los hollows que les atacaban sin mucho esfuerzo. Bien no tenía que preocuparse por ellos, así que libero su bankai y empezó a deshacerse de los menos, junto a Kurosaki y Abarai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow, es muy lindo – oyó que alguien exclamaba cerca de él – Se parece a Subaru-chan – esa era la voz de una mujer.

Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Aquel lugar era un gran vacío negro con agua en el piso. Trato de enfocar los ojos hacia donde provenía la voz. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la versión femenina de Subaru frente a él, al lado de esta se encontraba Kakio, a quien sinceramente no esperaba volver a ver.

No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que Fuuma había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y que él había muerto. ¿El lugar donde se encontraba sería el más allá?

-Este es tu sueño de muerte Kamui – Dijo Kakio – nuestro sueño de muerte –

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Pregunto

-Porque yo quería conocerte – Dijo la que sabía era la hermana de Subaru – Y porque Kakio quiere decirte algo – agrego cuando el mencionado soltó un pequeño "ejem"

-¿Qué más tienes que decirme? La Tierra está a salvo, Fuuma lo está, ya nada importa –

-Sí, conseguiste cambiar el destino, pasara un buen tiempo antes de que reencarnes nuevamente – le dijo el caminante de sueños – Solo quería decirte que Fuuma será muy feliz, al igual que los demás Dragones del Cielo. Y que pronto despertaras en un lugar llamado Seireitei, la estrella de Kouga te está esperando ahí –

-¡Sorata! – Exclamo algo aliviado de no encontrarse tan solo ante lo desconocido - ¿Mi madre, Kotori y Hinoto también estarán ahí? – Pregunto

-Me temo que no, ni siquiera nosotros estaremos ahí, si quieres volver a verlas tendras que buscarlas – Le contesto Kakio.

-¿En dónde? – Preguntó, aquello no era como la mayoría de la gente decía que era el más allá.

-Eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo, solo puedo decirte que están en alguna parte del Rukongai – Contesto el pelilargo – Kamui lo que te espera al despertar es algo que no te gustara mucho, sin embargo, si lo aceptas, _la noche blanca_ será capaz de curar tus heridas – Finalizo al tiempo en que el lugar donde se encontraban comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Espera, ¿Qué es _la noche blanca_? – Dijo tratando de mantener el sueño

-Lo sabrás pronto – Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de que él y Hokuto desaparecieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El capitán de la sexta división no era un capitán feliz. No es como si se caracterizara por ir por el Seireitei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; no, su creciente enojo era por alguien de apellido Kurosaki y de nombre Ichigo. El maldito mocoso le estaba causando una jaqueca de proporciones épicas, con todos sus estúpidos reclamos. ¿Es que acaso no podía comprender, que no siempre podía salvar de la muerte a todo aquel que se le atravesaba en frente? Por fortuna estaban llegando a los cuarteles generales de la cuarta división; lo que significaba que Kurosaki cerraría por fin su boca, ya que hasta el pelinaranja sabia que a la capitana Unohana le molestaba que hablaran demasiado o a gritos en sus cuarteles, puesto que podrían molestar a sus pacientes; lo cual era muy mala idea.

Entraron al cuartel y como había predicho, Kurosaki al fin cerró la boca. No iban a ese lugar porque estuvieran heridos, iban para ver cómo estaba Kamui. Si tenía suerte Rukia aun se encontraría ahí y el podría al fin deshacerse de su dolor de cabeza.

Llegaron a donde su hermana y Unohana se encontraban, junto a ellas se hallaba el comandante general Yamato y un joven estudiante de la academia shinigami, que al parecer estaba discutiendo con el comandante general.

-Solo le estoy diciendo que no lo va a aceptar así porque sí – Decía el joven – Kamui no se caracteriza por tener un buen carácter –

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, esas son las reglas – Contesto Yamato

-¿Y cree que a él le importan? – Rebatió el chico – A pesar de haber salvado a la Tierra, Kamui aun es un niño que no comprende las reglas del mundo adulto –

-Aizawa-kun, debe comprender que esto es lo mejor para él, no podemos permitir que alguien como Kamui ande libremente por el Rukongai. La solución que proponemos es la más viable para asegurar que este a salvo – Dijo Unohana

Rukia por otra parte parecía estar en estado de shock, como si se acabara de enterar de algo realmente grave. Al parecer ya sabía lo que pasaría con Kamui. – Nii-sama – Pronuncio con un tono totalmente sorprendido cuando le vio llegar junto a Kurosaki y Abarai.

-Ah capitán Kuchiki, al fin llega – Comento el viejo comandante algo aliviado

-¿Este es Byakuya Kuchiki? – pregunto el joven estudiante

-Así es Aizawa-kun, él es el capitán de la sexta división y el líder de la vigésima octava generación del clan Kuchiki – Respondió Unohana

El chico de nombre Aizawa, le dirigió una profunda mirada evaluativa, su vista lo recorrió varias veces de pies a cabeza, cosa que no le agrado mucho. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para examinarlo de aquella manera?

-Mmmm… Su energía espiritual es fuerte, pero eso no le quita la cara de estreñido que tiene – Sentencio y Byakuya tuvo que hace uso de todo su autocontrol, para no golpear a ese irrespetuoso mocoso y evitar mandar a volar a su teniente y a Kurosaki; quienes estaban ahogando sus risas con muy poco resultado – Pero supongo que es lo adecuado para ser el esposo de Kamui y protegerlo –

-¿QUE? – Gritaron al unisón Abarai y Kurosaki, al parecer su dolor de cabeza no desaparecería en un buen tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escucho que alguien gritaba al tiempo que él abría los ojos. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en una especie de cuarto de hospital. ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto? ¿Entonces porque estaba en un hospital?

-Veo que ha despertado Kamui-Dono – Dijo alguien a su lado. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una chica de cortos cabellos lilas, vestida con un hakama negro y portando una espada. La chica le sonrío y salió a la puerta llamando a alguien, mientras él se incorporaba en la cama quedando sentado en esta.

No supo como sucedió, solo era consciente de que un manchón blanco y azul le estaba asfixiando.

-¡Kamui! Qué bueno que despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado – Decía quien le tenía abrazado, reconociendo esa voz al instante.

-So…Sora aire – Alcanzo a decir entre el fuerte abrazo de su amigo, quien al instante lo soltó, mientras comenzaba a examinarlo por todas partes.

-Al parecer no tienes ninguna herida y… - Lo detuvo antes que continuara

-Sorata ¿Dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es que Fuuma volvió y yo estaba muriendo – Pregunto totalmente confundido

-Esto es la sociedad de almas Kamui – Respondió el chico frente a él – Más específicamente nosotros estamos en el seireitei, en el cuartel de la cuarta división de la guardia –

-Seireitei – Pronuncio Kamui recordando las palabras de Kakio. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero Sorata lo detuvo.

-Calma Kamui, aun estas un poco débil, morir no es fácil, más teniendo en cuenta que acaban de purificarte –

-Pero yo tengo que ir a ese lugar, quiero verlas de nuevo – Dijo desde los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Ir a donde? –Pregunto algo confundido Aizawa

-Al Rukongai – Respondió – Kakio me dijo que en ese lugar estarían mi madre y Kotori, yo… -

-Inaceptable – Dijo alguien tras Sorata – Kamui-Dono no puede salir del seireitei, mucho menos ir a un lugar como el Rukongai –

Fue hasta ese momento que Kamui se dio cuenta de que Sorata no fue el único en entrar. Tas su amigo se encontraba la chica de cabellos lilas junto a una mujer de negra cabellera trenzada bajo su barbilla, una chica bajita de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas, que le miraba asombrada. Dos Chicos, al parecer jóvenes, uno de cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta alta y unos extraños tatuajes donde deberían ir las cejas, el otro chico tenía el cabello naranja y ojos castaños, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto por algo. Quien había hablado era un hombre mayor, muy mayor, con larga barba blanca y que se recargaba en un bastón; junto al anciano estaba un hombre de cabello negro que le caía más allá de los hombros, sujetado al frente por una especie de peinetas, de profundos ojos grises que le miraban seriamente, como evaluándolo. No supo porque la mira de este último lo ponía nervioso. Todos ellos vestían con hakama negro, la única diferencia era que la mujer del cabello trenzado, el anciano y el hombre que lo ponía nervioso tenían una especie de camisa blanca sobre el hakama.

-¿Y quién es usted para decirme que puedo o no hacer? – Pregunto algo molesto, él tenía que encontrar a su madre y a Kotori.

-He… Kamui – comenzó Sorata – Ojii-san, es el comandante general de los escuadrones de la guardia, es la máxima autoridad aquí, estas personas son shinigamis –

¿Dioses de la muerte? Si, definitivamente estaba muerto. Pero eso no implicaba que aceptara dócilmente lo que ese anciano decía. Si el Rukongai era peligroso como ese viejo daba a entender, no debía perder más tiempo, su madre y Kotori tal vez estarían en peligro.

-No me interesa quien si es la máxima autoridad aquí, debo buscar a mi familia – Dijo intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie

-He dicho que es inaceptable, por su seguridad no puede salir del seireitei, hasta que la ceremonia se realice – Dijo nuevamente el anciano al tiempo en que golpeaba el piso con su bastón

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso – Comento. Ese sujeto lo estaba desesperando, así que comenzó a expandir su energía, dando a entender que saldría de ese lugar por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Detente Kamui! – Lo detuvo Sorata - ¡No puedes empezar una pelea aquí, esto es un hospital! Además no es como si no pudieras ir. Después de la ceremonia podrás salir del seireitei y entonces yo te ayudare a buscarlas –

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Cuál ceremonia? – Pregunto desconcertado, dejando de expandir su energía

-Oe ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? – Pidió su amigo – Yo se lo explicare –

-De acuerdo joven Aizawa, cuando hayan terminado, Kamui-Dono, será llevado a la casa Kuchiki – Declaro el anciano.

Todos esos desconocidos comenzaron a salir, siendo el último el hombre de ojos grises, que le dirigió una última mirada evaluativa. No supo porque las palabras de Kakio llegaron a su mente; "si lo aceptas la noche blanca será capaz de curar tus heridas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas Finales**

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor Vero deja esa sierra eléctrica. ¡Tengo miedo! – Decía una chica que corría desesperada tratando de esquivar a otra chica con cara homicida al más puro estilo de película de terror. – Mira, mira ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo –

-Más te vale – Dijo la loca, dejando de perseguir a la primera chica – Recuerda que una apuesta se paga porque se paga

Fiu, me salve por poco. En fin, una gran disculpa para quienes leen esta historia, pero la inspiración me abandono así sin más. Espero ahora si por fin actualizar esta y mis demás historias.

**Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo**

_Los días habían pasado sin que se diera cuenta y Kamui se preguntaba cómo era posible que solo faltaran unas horas para que su enlace matrimonial se llevara a cabo..._

_...Estaba algo intrigado, hacia unos días le había contado a Sorata sobre su sueño de muerte, donde vio a Hokuto-san y a Kakio. Cuando le menciono sobre "La noche blanca" su amigo pasó de la sorpresa a algo parecido al entendimiento. Cuando le quiso preguntar si él sabía lo que podía significar aquello, el chico de Kansai solo se limito a decirle que lo descubriría más pronto de lo que se imaginaba_


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre la letra pequeña:

Esto es un YAOI, entiéndase como relación chicoxchico, hombrexhombre y anexas, así que por favor homofóbicos absténganse de leer esto.

No, ni Bleach ni X1999 me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esto para pagar una apuesta (Alemania me fallo T_T)

Mas allá  
>espero un sol que me llevara<br>sin temer volar  
>donde un sueño es realidad<br>más allá  
>podre mentirle a mi corazón<br>sin tener razón  
>mas allá no miente la verdad<p>

Capítulo II

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba de vuelta en el mundo humano, habían pasado tres semanas desde que fuera requerido por la sociedad de almas. Tres semanas desde que estuviera en Tokio. Todos los sucesos ocurridos en ese momento aun lo tenían sorprendido

Primero estaba el hecho de enterarse de lo cerca que estuvieron del apocalipsis, segundo el no poder ayudar a ese chico, Kamui. Pero lo más sorprendente era la próxima boda de Byakuya con nada más y nada menos que Kamui, "el poder de la majestad de los dioses". No podía creer la facilidad con que el capitán del sexto escuadrón aceptara eso; bueno no era que Kamui fuera feo, sino que ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Cómo podía aceptar así, sin más, compartir su existencia con un perfecto desconocido? Sobre todo cuando el desconocido en sí, (por lo que pudo apreciar) tenía tan mal carácter. Cosa que quedo confirmada cuando voló con su energía todos los cristales del cuatro escuadrón al enterarse que en cinco semanas se casaría con un extraño. Definitivamente no podía entenderlo.

Por otra parte, después de un buen tiempo él y sus amigos se reunían nuevamente. Los heridos habían bajado considerablemente en la clínica familiar. Tokio seguía siendo zona de desastre, pero al menos había dejado de temblar, se estimaba que en unos meses más, podría volver a ser habitable.

-¿Y dices que el chico pudo controlarlo solo? – Pregunto Ishida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, es un chico algo raro, aunque muy poderoso – contesto – su actitud es muy relajada pero cuando se pone serio es otra cosa. Además sigue vivo después de decirle a Byakuya en su cara que parecía estar estreñido –

-Kuchiki-san no debió de habérselo tomado muy bien – comento Chad

-Y que lo digas. Renji dice que se ha cargado un humor de perros desde entonces. Lo ha estado atiborrando de trabajo y no lo deja salir con Rukia – Dijo el pelinaranja

-Uy debe de ser muy malo para Rukia. Aunque me pregunto, si Kamui-Kun es hombre, ¿Por qué debe casarse precisamente con Kuchiki-san? Digo, bien pudo casarse con Rukia – Comento Inoe – sería lo más lógico –

-Parece ser que Byakuya se negó a que Rukia tuviera que hacerlo, porque sale con Renji – dijo Ichigo – argumento que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la esposa de Kamui –

-Eso tiene sentido; por lo que dices, si fue capaz de restaurar todas las barreras, la energía espiritual de Kamui debe de ser muy fuerte – comento Ishida – esta debe de atraer a los Hollows como abejas a la miel. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si alguno lo devora. Estando casado con alguien como Byakuya se aseguran de que este a salvo –

-Tal vez tengas razón, es solo que Kamui no se lo tomo muy bien. Cuando se calmo y salió junto al otro chico…Sorata – dijo recordando el nombre – prácticamente asesino con los ojos al comandante en jefe y ni se diga de la larga y única mirada que le dirigió a Byakuya en todo el trayecto a su nuevo hogar –

-Es lógico – dijo Ishida – Si a mí me hubieran hecho lo mismo, ten por seguro que no estaría saltando de felicidad –

-¿Es por eso que no quieres ir solo al seireitei Kurosaki-kun? – Pregunto la única chica del grupo.

-No exactamente Inoe – Respondió – Rukia me pidió que fuéramos, al parecer Kamui aun no se adapta a su nueva "vida". Dice que tal vez al interactuar con personas más o menos de su edad y tiempo, pueda acostumbrarse. Sobre todo porque ni ellos ni su único amigo, Sorata, pueden estar con él todo el día –

-Ah, ósea que seremos algo así como sus niñeros – comento se amigo de lentes con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-Si algo así – Contesto, cuando al fin llegaban a la tienda de Urahara. Esos días no serian para nada placenteros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba sentado en el tatami admirando el jardín de su nuevo ¿hogar? Bueno del lugar dónde tendría que estar hasta que pudiera salir a buscar a su madre y a Kotori. Eso de tener que casarse con un perfecto desconocido no lo tenía muy contento. La única manera en que podía relajarse y evitar volar con su energía gran parte del lugar era sentarse en ese lugar y admirar el bello jardín.

La casa a la que lo llevaron, no era precisamente una casa, entraba en la categoría de mansión de la era Edo. De hecho todo el seireitei, parecía una ciudad detenida en el tiempo. Todo era de la época, incluida la ropa que usaba en esos momentos; un hermoso kimono blanco bordado con hermosos cerezos en flor. Había notado que en la decoración de esa casa, dominaban los cerezos. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho, sobre todo porque le recordaba al Sakurazukamori. Ese hombre en verdad le causaba escalofríos.

Lo que lo llevaba a pensar en su "futuro esposo". El hombre no era feo, de hecho era bastante atractivo. Era solo que empezaba a tenerle cierta aberración al sujeto. Rara vez se encontraban en un mismo lugar, de hecho la única vez que había cruzado palabras con él, fue el día que le enseño su habitación presentándose a sí mismo y a su hermana Rukia (la cual por cierto le caía bien) desde entonces no habían vuelto a "hablar"; ni siquiera cuando llegaban a cruzarse por casualidad en esa gran casa. La rutina era simple: Kuchiki Byakuya le observaba largamente, como esperando a que él dijera algo (cosa que nunca sucedía) mientras le sostenía la mirada muy poco antes de desviar los ojos y permitirle a Kuchiki pasar a su lado. No sabía porque al mirar a ese hombre comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso de lo que alguna vez estuvo en toda su vida. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin sentir que las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle como si fueran de gelatina. Algo raro le pasaba y no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era. -Buenas tardes Kamui Dono – dijo alguien a sus espaldas, no siendo otra persona más que Rukia Kuchiki - ¿interrumpo? – pregunto al tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado. Él negó con la cabeza y la chica le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. -Veo que el jardín es de su agrado – comento – es el orgullo de nii-sama, a él también le gus… - -Por favor, no me trate con tanto formalismo – pidió – me hace sentir un poco incomodo – -De acuerdo Kamui, pero a cambio tú también debes llamarme por mi nombre – cedió la chica después de unos segundos – Ah por cierto, hoy vendrán unos amigos míos, espero que no te moleste – -No tendría porque – dijo sintiéndose un poco incomodo – esta es tu casa, no la mía – -Bueno también es tu casa – comento la chica – después de todo pronto te cas… - -¿Y cómo son las personas que vendrán? – pregunto a la chica dándole a entender que no quería hablar sobre ese tema en particular -Son unas personas del mundo humano – respondió. -¿Eso significa que están vivos? – le cuestiono totalmente sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que el contacto entre los dos mundos estaba prohibido? -Es algo complicado – dijo Rukia notando su desconcierto – pero no te preocupes, te lo explicare. Todo comenzó cuando fui enviada al mundo humano – prosiguió al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas una libreta y unos marcadores. Después de algún tiempo, no sabía con exactitud cuánto, Kamui se preguntaba ¿Por qué todos los personajes que Rukia dibujaba eran conejos? ¿Sería acaso que sus amigos parecían dicho animal? La historia que le contaba era interesante, pero los dibujos lo distraían horrores. -Y después de eso el baka de Ichigo se enfrento por fin a Aizen – decía la chica. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía y contaba que no tuvo valor para hacerla parar. -¿Qué demonios haces enana? – Dijo un chico al tiempo en que le quitaba la libreta – no puedes ir por ahí atormentando a la gente con tus horribles dibujos – -¡Cállate idiota! – Grito la pelinegra – es arte, cosa que tu no entiendes, además así es más fácil de explicar – -Si ya lo veo – dijo el chico con algo de sarcasmo. El chico en cuestión, era el mismo que había visto junto al pelirrojo el día que despertó en el seireitei. Tras Rukia y el pelinaranja con el que discutía la chica, se encontraban un muchacho de lentes y cabellos negros, otro realmente alto (y él conocía a personas altas) de cabellos castaños y una chica pelirroja de grandes atributos que sonreía en circunstancia. Kamui los relaciono inmediatamente como el conejo de lentes que vestía siempre de blanco y cuya especialidad era la arquería, un Quincy si mal no recordaba. El otro joven seguro era el conejo que tenia la habilidad de expulsar energía por sus brazos, y la chica debía ser la conejita de largos cabellos rojos que podía cura a las personas. Por último, con quien discutía Rukia debía de ser el conejo baka ósea Ichigo. -Como sea, tu jamás entenderías nada idiota – Dijo Rukia cuando al fin pudo recuperar su libreta -Sí, sí, lo que digas – contesto el pelinaranja -¡Oh Kamui! Debes disculparme – comento la pelinegra cuando se dio cuenta de que él seguía ahí – Esta no es la forma de presentarse, pero el idiota de Ichigo no tiene modales – -Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kuchiki-san – dijo el chico de lentes. -Oe, estoy aquí por si no lo han notado – dijo el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño -Estas son las personas de las que te hable Kamui – continuo Rukia haciendo caso omiso del chico pelinaranja – Inoe Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado y Kurosaki Ichigo. Chicos él es… - -Shiro Kamui – dijo presentándose solo – es un placer – finalizo con un gesto de cabeza -Bueno iré por unos bocadillos – Dijo Rukia después de un incomodo silencio. -Te acompaño Kuchiki-san – se ofreció el chico de lentes -Yo también voy con ustedes – dijo uniéndoseles la chica pelirroja. Se quedo solo en el tatami con Sado y kurosaki que parecía un poco incomodo. Pasaron solo algunos minutos antes de que Ichigo rompiera el silencio. -Yo… yo lo siento – Le dijo, mirándolo con una expresión que denotaba cierta culpa – cuando moriste no pude hacer nada por salvarte, nosotros estábamos ahí pero no pudimos hacer nada por ti – -No tienes de que disculparte – lo interrumpió – sí hubieras intervenido o dañado a Fuuma ten por seguro que yo te hubiera matado – -¿Qué? – pregunto totalmente sorprendido -Como lo escuchas, Fuuma, el otro Kamui, era una de las personas más importantes para mí – le explico – pero por desgracia se convirtió en mi estrella gemela. Para librarlo de ese estigma yo tenía que morir, al hacerlo el otro Kamui también lo haría y Fuuma volvería a ser él. Así que no importa, no me importa lo que pueda sucederme a mí, siempre que pueda proteger a las personas que amo – -Pero aun así yo… - Trato de decir el chico antes de que lo interrumpiera nuevamente -Ya te dije que no tiene importancia, esa fue mi decisión, el camino que elegí – -De todas formas me gustaría hacer algo por ti – dijo nuevamente el pelinaranja con gran decisión Kamui lo medito unos momentos ¿Qué podría hacer por él? A menos de que pudiera impedir su próxima boda, no se le ocurría que pedirle. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba vivo, lo que significaba que podía ir al mundo de los vivos y después volver a la sociedad de almas. -¿Podrías buscar a una persona en Kyoto y pedirle algo por mi? – Pregunto -No hay problema ¿A quién quieres que busque? – Kamui sonrió, pronto tendría una preocupación menos. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Byakuya estaba convencido que el ser un capital de un escuadrón de la corte tenía sus ventajas. Si bien era cierto que en algunos de los casos era un gran fastidio, sobre todo por el papeleo que conllevaba, en otras ocasiones podía sacarle provecho; como por ejemplo llevar a cabo pequeñas venganzas… ejem, correctivos asía tus subordinados. Justo como había estado haciendo los últimos días. Gracias a esto Abarai lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tener una conducta tan poco propia de un teniente. Después pensaría como cobrársela al shinigami sustituto. El dolor de cabeza que le había provocado tardo bastante tiempo en irse. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que pronto tendría un nuevo dolor de cabeza, Rukia le había pedido permiso para invitar al mocoso y a sus amigos a pasar unos días en su casa. Al parecer se hermana quería que el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia se sintiera cómodo. Este último pensamiento lo llevaba a reflexionar en el chico que dentro de poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposo. Kamui era sin duda hermoso, tenía una complexión delgada y sus rasgos eran muy finos, su cabello al igual que su piel, se notaban suaves al tacto, su caminar y postura también eran dignos de admirarse, ya que la hacía de manera elegante, notándose natural, sin ser forzada. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran los grandes ojos color amatista que el chico poseía, cubiertos por largas pestañas; esos ojos mostraban tanta tristeza, la cual solo era despejada un poco cuando el mocoso de Aizawa le visitaba. A Byakuya le intrigaba saber porque aquellas joyas amatistas mostraban tanto dolor, pero sobre todo se preguntaba el cómo sería la mirada del chico sin ese velo que las opacaba. ¿Se vería más hermoso de lo que ya era? ¿Rompería el encanto? A pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensara, él no estaba molesto por casarse, tal vez al principio, al ser una imposición la idea no le agradaba mucho, ya que desde la muerte de Hisana, había pensado que nadie más podría llenar el vacío que dejo en su existencia. Pero al parecer se había equivocado. No era como si se hubiera enamorado del chico a primera vista, no lo amaba de eso estaba seguro; Kamui simplemente le atraía, lo que ya era mucho, ya que nunca antes se había visto atraído por otro hombre. Sabía que la atracción física no lo era toso, pero si algo importante, que podía dar paso a algo más profundo y duradero. Sobre todo porque en esas semanas en que llevaban conviviendo había notado que él no le era indiferente al joven dragón del cielo. Cuando de llegaban a encontrar en los pasillos de su casa, el chico le miraba por unos momentos antes de desviar esos ojos amatistas de los suyos, al tiempo en que sus blancas mejillas tomaban un atrayente color rosado. A Byakuya le agradaba ver esa timidez en su futuro esposo, hacia que su mente imaginara ese rostro perfecto sonrojarse no precisamente por sostenerle la mirada. También estaba el hecho del leve estremecimiento que el joven sufría cuando pasaba a su lado, algo que hacia inconscientemente y que a él le daba por querer sentir ese cuerpo estremecerse a causa del contacto de sus manos al recorrer tan perfecta figura. Si definitivamente Byakuya deseaba a Kamui como nunca antes había deseado a nadie. Por eso haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su matrimonio funcionara, enamoraría al chico y él trataría de amarlo. -¿Capitán Kuchiki? – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos Abarai, que entraba en su despacho – disculpe capitán, no pensé que seguiría aquí – -De hecho estaba a punto de salir – comento. -Oh, eso quiere decir que terminamos el trabajo por hoy – pensó en voz alta su teniente -Yo he terminado mi jornada, a ti te falta revisar y ordenar todo este papeleo – dijo con todo el aplomo del que era capaz, señalando el lugar donde debería ser vista la superficie de su escritorio, la cual estaba totalmente llena de grandes pilas de papeles. -Pe…pero capitán – trato de decir el pelirrojo -Hasta mañana Abarai – dijo desde la puerta de su despacho, era tiempo de ir a su casa y hacer que Kamui se sonrojara. Llego a su casa en tiempo record. Se asombro cuando noto que en el salón que daba al jardín se llevaba a cabo una pequeña "fiesta", donde ya se encontraban el shinigami sustituto y sus amigos, junto a ese mocoso de Aizawa; quien se encontraba demasiado cerca de Kamui, cosa que no le agrado para nada, mucho menos cuando el chico le abrazo. "Cuenta hasta diez" se dijo mentalmente. -¡Nii-sama! – dijo una entusiasmada Rukia al verlo llegar – Que bueno que ya volviste, ¿gustas acompañarnos? – Byakuya afirmo con un gesto de cabeza, saludo a los mocosos y se sentó justo al lado de Kamui, quien se limito a mirarlo, apartar la mirada, sonrojarse y tener pequeño estremecimiento. Si definitivamente le gustaba ser el causante de tales reacciones. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Los días habían pasado sin que se diera cuenta, y Kamui se preguntaba cómo era posible que solo faltaran unas horas para que si enlace matrimonial se llevara a cabo. El tiempo se le fie volando, todo debido a los amigos de Rukia, que siempre estaban con él, ellos hacían que ya no se sintiera solo y sobre todo porque Ichigo le prometió que haría lo que le había pedido inmediatamente después de la ceremonia y que volvería al seireitei lo más rápido posible. Por otra parte estaba algo intrigado, hacia unos días le había contado a Sorata sobre su sueño de muerte, donde vio a Hokuto-san y a Kakyo. Cuando le menciono sobre "la noche blanca", su amigo pasó de la sorpresa a algo que parecía entendimiento. Al preguntarle si él sabía a qué podía referirse el caminante de sueños, el chico de Kansai se limito a decirle que eso era algo que él averiguaría pronto, consiguiendo con esto que su curiosidad aumentara más ¿Qué seria la noche blanca? -Kamui dono ¿está usted listo? – pregunto una de las doncellas entrando a su habitación – Kuchiki-sama nos ha enviado a ayudarle – Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y varias chicas entraron a prácticamente vestirlo para la "gran ocasión". Quedo listo en poco tiempo y las jóvenes salieron, no sin antes darle todos los buenos deseos que se podrían decir a alguien pronto a casarse y comentando lo atractivo que se veía. ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía detenerse justo en ese momento? Para su mala suerte el reloj comenzó a caminar más rápido de lo normal y para cuando se dio cuenta del avance del tiempo, se encontraba siendo guiado por Sorata asía el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Definitivamente no era su día de suerte. -Escucha Kamui – le llamo Sorata mientras caminaban – se que todo esto no es mucho de tu agrado, pero ten presente que si supiera o intuyera que esto te lastimaría; yo sería el primero en oponerme y hacer todo lo posible por salvarte de este matrimonio, pero creo que estarás bien, además siempre puedes fugarte conmigo si no aguantas al estreñido – -Gracias Sorata – le dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa – pero no creo que en verdad deba llevar una vida marital con él, solo es algo que debo hace para que podamos salir a buscar a mi madre y a Kotori – Sorata sonrío ante la inocencia de su amigo ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la forma en que Kuchiki le miraba? Byakuya Kuchiki podía parecer parco y solemne frente a todo el mundo, pero no podía disfrazar las miradas que le dedicaba al joven dragón del cielo. El capitán del sexto escuadrón seguía con gran interés cada movimiento que el joven hiciera, recreándose ante la figura envuelta en bellos kimonos (que según las chicas de la servidumbre el mismo escogía) de Kamui, imaginando Dios sabe que cosas, ya que a momentos los ojos grises brillaban con ardiente deseo. Para él era claro que Kuchiki ansiaba la noche de bodas. Solo esperaba que este fuera paciente con su líder y que no le forzara a nada, debía confiar en las palabras de Kakyo y que las heridas de Kamui fueran sanadas por "la noche blanca". -Bueno creo que hemos llegado – soltó Sorata cuando llegaron dónde Kuchiki-san les esperaba. Le abrazo con gran cariño, tomo su barbilla y acerco su rostro al bello rostro de Kamui – Recuerda que pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo y si estas en peligro yo siempre arrojare mi propio cuerpo para protegerte de cualquier cosa – dijo para después depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del más joven. Al futuro esposo tal acción no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Que ganas de retorcerle el cuello al mocoso Aizawa, pero por desgracia no podía, debía contar hasta mil y pensar que pronto el mocoso se iría junto con todos los demás y al fin podría estar solo con Kamui. La ceremonia dio inicio, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía interesado en lo que el comandante en general decía, era como si no existiera. Kamui solo podía pensar en las cosas que haría cuando aquello terminara. Se cambiaria de ropa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, solo tenía finos kimonos, bueno tendría que pedirle a Sorata que lo ayudara en eso; para después salir lo antes posible en busca de su familia. Se hallaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta cuando dijo "si acepto". Lo que si noto, fue cuando su ahora esposo lo tomo por la cintura, levanto su barbilla y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, dejándolo completamente sorprendido y logrando que todos sus pensamientos fueran borrados. 


End file.
